Questions
by HippiesFeather
Summary: Just a fluffy Dimples Queen one shot that is taken place in the Enchanted Forest.


Book after book, page after page, word after word.. Regina was getting exhausted trying to look for a way to defeat her so called sister, Zelena. She was in the castle's library when Snow came in with little Roland. She asked Regina if she could watch him while the others go to a place that Blue suggested. Regina agreed, because honestly, she was quite find of Roland.

As she was reading, she hears his small voice, "Whatcha doin'?"

She flips a page. "Reading.." She says softly as her gaze falls onto more spells.

"Whatcha reading?" The little boy asks curiously. Regina felt herself almost chuckle. Roland seemed to be in that asking stage. Henry went through it around this age.

Henry...

Her heart still ached for her little prince. But, nonetheless she knew he was being taken care of. She sighs tiredly. "Something to help get rid of those flying monkeys from trying to take cute little boys." She says trying to lift her spirits.

Roland giggles and then asks, "Why?"

"Because, I don't want those beasts after you or anyone else." The regal woman replied.

"Why?" The youngster asks again.

Regina sighs. "Because, I don't."

"But why?"

Regina bites her bottom lip. No. Not the why phase. God please no... She's going to lose her temper and she doesn't want to do that in front of Roland. The only reason why she's so on edge is because of that insipid step daughter of hers. And of course the boy's father... Hood. Robin Hood that is. Gosh he drove her mad. Every second they're around each other they just feel themselves fighting, yelling, faces turn red, their blood starts to boil... And wether they will ever admit it, afterwards, they always find a room to themselves and get off just at the thought of each other. What it would be like just to tear their clothes off of each other, angry, heated sex that Regina's body craves more than she ever thought was possible.

"Because, I don't want you getting hurt. Now don't even think about asking why." She says with a smirk and a tap on his nose with the pad of her finger.

She begins to read again, and just as she really thinks she's getting somewhere, another question.

"Are you married?"

Oh jeez.. Not this again.

"No, I'm not.." She says after a long sigh and continues to read.

"Well, you have to be! You're the queen which means there's got to be a king!" The little boy retorts. He is definitely his father's son.

"And why do I /have/ to have a man by my side?" She ask curious to hear the boy's answer.

"Because! It's like the stories! A king meets a queen and they fall in love!" He says.

Regina swallows thickly. Roland was beginning to remind her more and more of her little prince.

"Do you have any kids?" He asks.

"How about we play the quiet game?" She asks, needing to find answers. Right now she was just getting distracted.

He furrows his little brows. "Hm? What's that?"

After explaining to him and bargaining about how if he wins, he'll get a prize, they start the game.

A little while later, she sees his tiny form rolling all around the floor. What is that child doing now... She sighs defeatedly and sets her book down.

"What in all the realms are you doing now?" She asks as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

He pops up. "I won!" He skips over to her and smiles brightly. Those dimples he gets from his father were showing.

"Wh-"

"Oh.. And I didn't have nothin' else to do." He says.

"You didn't have anything else to do." She corrects.

"Yeah, that's what I said.."

She sighs defeatedly and shakes her head. "Come on, you. Let's go get you fed." She says, knowing that after this little rascal has a full stomach, he'll surely pass out.

After she fixes a plate of food for him, he chows down like he hasn't eaten in months. When really, it's only been four hours since his last meal. She wipes the remnants of his food off of the corner of his mouth with a napkin. And of course, he asks why.

As she walks down the hall with him, he yawns. "I'm tired..." He mumbles.

She smirks to herself and asks, "Why?"

He frowns and thinks for a minute. "'Cause I'm tired."

"But, why?"

Let the game begin.

THE END.


End file.
